cgcjfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventures of Awesomeknight/Third Battle of Morcia
Celest and Sir Knight arrive in Aldendan.* Celest: "Father!" King William: "Celest! Thank Orlan you're safe!" King William: "Thank you, Sir Knight." Awesomeknight: "Well, I couldn't have done it without my partners..." King William: "Your company is forever in my debt! A thousand thank yous, Knight." Awesomeknight: "There is something you must know. When I was in the Elflands, their queen showed me the prophecy. It says that I must lead your knights into battle to defeat Vladek." King William: "To defeat him once and for all! That would be a fine thing. And this must be true, as the elven prophecies are seldom wrong." Awesomeknight: "You are also meant to be in the battle. Sadly, though... ...nevermind." King William: "I will gladly fight alongside. We shall gather our forces immediately and make for the border." Awesomeknight: "The elves will also bring their troops in, so we should only bring as much as we need." King William: "Certainly." Awesomeknight: "Go gather them all there; I have to attend to my own business" *On the western border, the men are greeted by the elves and are directed by their elven hosts to inhabit a section of the tall wooden blockade.* *Knight arrives at the same time as Matteu, Jonathan and King William with their garrisons of Knights.* *Knight, Jonathan, King William and the elven princes take their places on the barrier, draw their swords and wait...* *RUMBLE!* Matteu: "Your Majesty, they are coming!" *RUMBLE!* *RUMBLE!* *RUMBLE!* *As the swarm gets closer, they become more recognizable.* Awesomeknight: "Put down your weapons! These are friends, not foes!" King William: "Ah, Knight. You have once again proven your gallantry to me." *William gets ready to speak.* King William: "King Yrgna, thank you for bringing your army of dwarves! However, we did not invite you. How did you learn of this battle?" King Yrgna: "A warrior of great stature. Behold!" *The dwarves all move away from the centre and reveal a soldier in white.* Clone: "Hello!" *Clone is brought up on top of the wall along with a dwarf. Awesomeknight: "How did you find out we're defending the border?" Jonathan: "I sent him a letter." Clone: "Yeah. I was living in Orkosan for a while when I got the letter. I told my friend Draketh over here about the upcoming battle." Draketh: "And I had to tell the King Yrgnas, after getting a drink of course. It's rude to not invite us to your battles!" Awesomeknight: "Although I do not appreciate your barging in without warning, I am grateful for the extra help. There's some rumours that Vladek's going to bring in armies of Trebusian trolls." Jonathan:"I thought the trolls were from Mount Drake..." Awesomeknight: "No, these ones are different. A few decades ago, trolls from a far away land settled in Mount Trebusia. They aren't your average dumbarse troll. Their skin is red and they have vicious tusks. If Vladek has indeed allied with them, we might be in more trouble than we thought. So thank you, Draketh, for telling your king of the battle." *The four stand in silence.* *After hours of waiting, Vladek's army finally arrives.* Awesomeknight: "Hold your fire!" *One soldier of Vladek shoots an arrow to a Morcian soldier.* Awesomeknight: "Fire!" *Thousands of arrows from both sides being to fly.* *Vladek's troops load boulders into their catapult and pour oil on them. * *They light in, then quickly launch it. *BOOM! *Part of the temporary wooden wall explodes, and Aarlam is injured.* *The troops get off the wall.* Awesomeknight: "CHARGE!" *The soldiers charge through the part of the wall that is broken. *Sir Knight slashes and fights many enemies.* *Clone is fighting many enemies, until a giant troll faces him.* *He tries to use the force on it, but he is too heavy.* *The giant troll pushes back Clone, knocking off his helmet.* *In the distance, Jonathan notices.* Jon: "Clone!" *The giant troll steps on his helmet.* *Jonathan gets an arrow out and readies his bow.* *The troll is about to hit Clone with its club, Jon fires the arrow, and Clone teleports.* *The arrow hits the troll and it falls to the ground.* Jonathan: "...just a second off!" *Sir Knight continues to fight groups of baddies. He then notices Vladek and King William dueling.* *Suddenly, Vladek, stabs William through the heart and dies.* Awesomeknight: "NO!" *He quickly sprints towards Vladek and begins to fight him.* *They both try to hit each other, but both dodge.* Vladek: "Your skills have improved since we last fought.." *Sir Knight quickly slashes his sword at Vladek's head, cutting it clean off of his neck.* *Sir Knight holds the decapitated head up as the enemy armies flee.* Category:Adventures of Awesomeknight